1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to apparatus and methods for operatively installing a data storage module, such as a hard disk drive, in a base housing portion of a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A data storage module such as a hard disk drive is conventionally installed in the base housing of a portable notebook computer by horizontally inserting the disk drive inwardly through an external housing side wall opening into an internal bay area in the housing until an electrical connector on the inner end of the disk drive is removably mated with a corresponding electrical connector located at the inner end of the bay area. An access door on the housing insertion opening is then closed to cover the opening behind the inserted disk drive.
As is well known, hard disk drives are susceptible to damage from shock loads imposed thereon, both during installation into the computer and during subsequent transport, handling and operation of the computer. Accordingly, it is typically necessary to provide the hard disk drive, when inserted into the computer housing in the above-described manner, with its own dedicated shock and vibration isolation structure within the computer to cushion it from shock and vibrational impact with adjacent structures within the computer. This provision of a separate shock and vibration isolation structure for the horizontally inserted disk drive is also typically necessary to reduce the flexure loads imposed on the connector structure by the inserted disk drive.
The conventional requirements of inserting a hard disk drive horizontally through an opening in the base housing of a portable computer, using a separate access door or plate structure to close off the opening after insertion of the disk drive, and providing the inserted disk drive with a dedicated shock and vibration isolation structure, undesirably add to the cost and complexity of the overall computer construction.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved apparatus and methods for operatively installing a data storage module, such as a hard disk drive, into a portable computer base housing. It is to this need which the present invention is directed.